


Take It In Stride, Kid

by TheRickMachine



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Genre: Don't fucking judge me, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Mobster AU, Other, first work on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRickMachine/pseuds/TheRickMachine
Summary: Karkat Vantas has had a low life. Poor family, brother died of cancer. And not to mention his father was shot and killed in a car chase by the cops for trying to steal to support them. Since then, Vantas has given up on the law. So when he hears that a famous mobster gang is looking for recruits, how could he resist? But how on Earth was he to expect to find that his superior, Dave Strider, was hot as hell?





	1. Chapter 1

Karkat gritted his teeth against the biting cold, and pulled his jacket tighter around him. The wind blew his fluffy black hair into his face, and he hissed out a curse to the wind.

Now Karkat may have a short stature, but he is nonetheless intimidating. His form is lithe with wiry muscle, and his dark skin has a few cuts and nicks here and there. He carries himself with the poise, grace, and hostility of a sleek cat, and his amber glare is intense enough to make one’s blood sour under it.

 

His worn Vans padded quietly against the sidewalk, and his black duffel bag thumped against his leg every other step. Soon, taking the alleyways, he made it to the abandoned warehouse that made up the headquarters of the gang he was about to join. He knew the girlfriend of the sister of the boss here, and she had gotten him a place in it. He knocked on the door.

 

A slightly awkward voice reverberated from behind it, asking, “w-what’s the password?”

 

“Stride by stride,” he says, rolling his eyes. Cheesiest fucking password ever.

A kid with glasses, messy black hair, and buck teeth answered the door. He was well dressed, in a white button down, black slacks and suspenders, and black oxfords.

 

“um, are you the rookie? Vantas?” the kid asked. He looked no older than eighteen.

 

“No, I’m the chief of the police disguised to look like a man who’s lost everything,” Karkat says, sarcastically. "Of course I'm Vantas."

“okay, the bosses want you to head to the barracks and settle. Your uniform will be there in the morning,” the kid says, letting the elder guy in.

 

Karkat entered, and the kid, who eventually introduced himself as ‘John’, led him through the winding makeshift walls through the warehouse. He explained a lot of useless bullshit about how they established this place, but he tuned it out. Soon enough, he was led to a room where actual walls had been established to form rooms for the gang members to sleep in. He was assigned a barrack, and left to adjust.

 

His barrack room was small, but good enough for sleeping and leisure. It had ledge attached to the wall with a mat and pillow on it, a smaller ledge with a chair, and a small storage block hewn into the floor beneath the smaller ledge. He dropped his bag into the storage block, and fall back onto the bed-ledge. He sighed.

 

Tomorrow starts his first day as a mobster.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain bicolored-eyed asshole starts to show Karkat the ropes around the gang. Will Karks be able to handle it?

Karkat’s eyes opened, blearily, the next morning. He sat up, stretched, and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes. After he was fully awake, he looked around. Sure enough, just as John said, there was a uniform folded up on his desk-ledge that hadn’t been there when he slept. FUCK NO. They expected him to wear this shit? He’s working as a crime goon, not a fucking butler! The uniform is the same one as that dork, John, was wearing. Karkat groaned as he changed into his uniform, suffering internally. Why the fuck did he have to wear this shit? Fucking stupid. Someone knocked on the door of his barrack.

When he answered, it was actually not John like he expected. This guy had shorter, slightly neater hair, thin lips, and bicolored eyes. One blue and the other a weird brown color that was nearly red. And not to mention he was around 5’6”, with Karkat being 5’3”.

“Thup, Rookie,” the taller guy greets, having a lisp. “I’m Thollux. Thollux Captor. Bosth told me to show you around and get you into the thwing of thingth.”

“Don’t fucking call me ‘Rookie’. It’s Vantas. Karkat Vantas,” Karkat retorts, glaring and crossing his arms. His dark skin contrasts from his white shirt sleeves.

“Alright, alright. Calm your titth, man. Jethuth,” Sollux said. “I just have to show you to the fucking loading area tho you can get to work and not thit on your asth all day and actually help the fucking gang.”

“Such *wonderful* fucking language.”

“Like you have any room to talk.”

“Shut up and show me to the loading area already, fucktard.”

And so, Sollux led Karkat through the warehouse and to the aforementioned loading area. There were a few trucks without license plates that had men unloading crates. Sollux dropped Karkat off at one of them, and left him in the care of this really whacko guy. The guy called himself ‘The Huss’. He had near-orange tanned skin, slightly messed up brown hair, and seemed to enjoy talking about kills he’s made. Fun.

Seven of the eight hours Karkat spent unloading boxes from the truck and into the warehouse was back-breaking work. Goddammit, his back would be sore for a while after that. The last hour was mostly him getting to know some of the gang members. Apparently the bosses’ step-sisters were a part of the gang as well. One as a hacker and the other a clerk of sorts, taking everything into a category. The categorier or whatever the fuck you want to call her was named Rose Lalonde. She seemed to be the most intelligent out of all the people Karkat had met today. If not a bit...psychoanalytical.

“Hello. Karkat Vantas, was it? Forgive me for being a bit prying, but I should like to analyze something. You see, if you joined us, it must have been for a reason. You tend to raise your voice in a way that forces importance into each word, which possibly could be due to not being taken seriously throughout your life. And not to mention you seem to have a scowl as a permanent default expression. That could be due to--”

 

That right there was how Rose struck up a conversation with Karkat. It had to be the weirdest encounter of Karkat’s life.

Now Roxy Lalonde, the hacker; she was a bit more chill. And she had just wanted to mingle. Sure, she did hit on everything that moved and was as hammered as a fucking nail, but she seemed nice enough.

Finally, when all the work was done, The Huss lead Karkat to the mess hall. Yeah, Karkat had skipped breakfast and eaten lunch on a crate he was supposed to be unloading. The mess hall was just a few scattered tables and a counter where a kitchen had been installed. The Stride Gang had been operating for a while, and managed to make this place very functional.

Karkat grabbed his tray at the end of the counter, and went along to get his food served to him. God, this is just like fucking grade school, he thought. After he had his tray loaded with a slab of some sort of meat, a scoop of peas, an orange, and a juice box (seriously, who would expect a gang cafeteria to fucking serve apple juice in a box????) he went to find a place to sit. Roxy immediately waved Karkat over.

 

Groaning and wanting to just eat in peace, he walked over and took a seat next to Roxy. Sollux was also at this table, as well as this juggalo-looking stoner guy. On top of that, Rose was also at the table.

“Krkat, this ish Gamzee Mrakra. I mean, Makara,” she says, gesturing to the juggalo.

 

‘Gamzee’ waved at Karkat, saying, “Sup, motherfucker.”

“Uh, hi. I’m Karkat Vantas,” he greets.

 

When Karkat’s eating and Gamzee is chatting it up with Sollux, Roxy whispers in his ear, “Pst. Gamzee’s daddy is a durg-lord. I mean drug-lord. Thaz howz he got in.”

Karkat made a mental note not to fuck with that guy. Karkat looked across the room. At a table all by themselves, were two guys. Both had bleach-blond hair that matched Rose’s and Roxy’s in color. The taller of the two was also older looking, had his hair slicked back and made into near spikes, and he wore these stupid looking pointy anime shades. His face was narrow, had a few stress wrinkles, and a bit of a 5 o’clock shadow. His shades blocked his eyes from view. However, the other guy really caught Karkat’s attention. And nearly made his heart explode.

The other guy was shorter and younger. His hair was styled slightly to the side, being slightly longer on top and shorter on the sides. His eyes were also concealed by shades, but these ones are rounded aviator shades. His face wasn’t as thin and narrow as the older one’s, and instead was somehow rounded enough to make him look young but angular enough to make him look mature. He appears to be in his early twenties, much like Karkat.

Roxy caught on to where he was looking, and explained, quietly, “Thaz is meh bros. Teh oldr one is Dirk Strider, and the yongr one is Dave Strider.”

Dave Strider. One of the leaders of the gang. Who happens to be hot as fuck. Karkat is not going to last long here at this rate.


End file.
